Creating the Akatsuki PART 2
by Irina T
Summary: .


_***NOTE***_

**Black bolded — Black Zetsu**

* * *

**_||DAYS LATER…||_**

Konan walked downstairs and into the living room, a smile on her face. "Morning everyone!"

"Ack!" Hidan tossed aside the remote control and leapt of the couch, dashing out of the living room and then the house.

Konan raised a brow. "What's his problem?"

"He's still scared of you because of what you did to him." Kakuzu explained, flipping carelessly through the channels. Pain had forced him to allow cable in the budget, under penalty of being locked in the broom closet for 24 hours with a PMS-ing Konan.

"Is that all?" Konan asked, sitting down next to the banker.

"You say that like you didn't practically claw his face off. And his arms. And his co—"

"He had it coming." she replied, shrugging as she stole the remote from Kakuzu.

Pain walked into the room a moment later, staring at Kakuzu and Konan. "Shouldn't you guys be getting ready for school?"

"Oh crap, it's Monday!" Konan realised, rushing out of the room to get dressed.

"I thought so." Pein said, flopping down onto the couch and snatching up the remote before Kakuzu even had a chance to grab it.

***Sound*****_RIIIIIIIIIIIING_**

Zetsu let out a sigh of relief. Finally, school was over. Only four more days of hell, and then he could enjoy the weekend.

As he was walking down the hallway, he saw a group of teens clustered together. He frowned. That usually meant that someone was either getting their ass kicked, or about to. "WAAAAAH! Give Tobi his mask back!"

His pulse quickened. There was no way he'd just heard that! The schizo stormed towards the group, anger building inside of him.

Tobi's back was to the locker as the same thug that had stolen his mask before held the item above his head, smirking. "You'd think you'd learn to keep a better grip on this," he said, dangling it just out of Tobi's reach. "But I guess that just goes to show how stupid some people can be."

"P-Please! Just give Tobi his mask back!"

"Just give Tobi his mask back.?" the kid repeated in a mocking tone. "You know what? I don't feel like it. In fact, I think I still owe you for what your friends did to me in the parking lot—"

"AAAAH!" Both teens spun around as one of the thugs went flying down the hall.

**_WHAM_**

In mere seconds the leader's back was against the locker, Zetsu holding him by the collar and looking pissed. "**What the hell do you think you're doing?** Drop the mask." The teen did as he was told, allowing the mask to clatter to the ground. "Tobi, pick it up." The Uchiha nodded and bent down, fumbling blindly for his mask with one hand while using the other to cover his face.

As soon as it was back on, Zetsu returned his attention to the thug. "Listen up. **If you ever so much as think about hurting Tobi again, I'll kill you.**"

"Y-You're b-b-bluffing." he stuttered weakly.

"Oh really?" A sick smile crossed Zetsu's face. "I'll let you in on a little secret. **I'm schizophrenic. That means I'm legally insane, asshole.** So, if I really was to kill you, what do you think they could do to me? **Not much is the correct answer.**"

The teen wasn't sure whether or not he could believe the teen, but he really didn't want to find out if Zetsu was telling the truth or not. "Ok! I'll leave him alone." he said.

"Good." With that, Zetsu slammed the kid to the ground, grabbing Tobi and walking off as the other punks rushed to their fallen leader.

"Zetsu, thank you for saving Tobi!" the masked teen chirped, smiling at his friend from behind his mask.

The schizo didn't say anything until they were a good way away from the teens. As soon as he was sure they were alone, he stopped them and turned to look Tobi in the eye. "Are you ok?"

"Uh-huh!"

"You sure?"

"Yes Zetsu. Tobi is fine!" With that being said, Zetsu pulled Tobi to his chest in a hug. "Zetsu?" The schizo didn't answer. "Is Zetsu fine?"

"I guess. I'm just mad that I couldn't break that guy's neck. **I should've.** That wouldn't have been a good idea. **So?** So we can't do it. **If it's to protect Tobi, what's the problem?** You really want to kill someone right in front of Tobi? **Well no, but still—**"

"YAY!"

Zetsu looked down at Tobi, who was currently hugging the life out of him. "Tobi, I need air! **And why are you acting so happy?!**"

"Tobi's happy because both halves of Zetsu really love Tobi! That means Tobi must have been a very good boy!"

Zetsu stared at the boy. When did he say he loved the kid? Then again, he wasn't entirely opposed to that idea…"Tobi, we need to go now."

"Ok Zetsu!" Tobi cried, pulling his friend down the hall and out of the school.

Kakuzu was at the table, trying to figure out exactly how they'd ended up with a $400 power bill, when he heard a light tapping at the window. Curious, he crossed the kitchen and opened the window to find a very familiar Jashinist staring at him. "Hidan?"

"Who else?"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Waiting for your sorry ass to invite me inside, bastard.", Hidan told the banker and waited to be invited inside. Kakuzu walked across the room to the door and opened it, motioning for Hidan to come inside. "I'll ask again; what are you doing here?", Kakuzu asked the zealot.

"My house was too damn noisy, so I decided to crash in this hellhole for the night."

Kakuzu sighed to himself as he returned to his seat. "Hidan, why don't you just move in with us? You're over here six out of seven days a week, you raid our fridge, and I found some of your clothes in the laundry hamper."

"Because hell will freeze over before I move in with you heathens, dumbass." Hidan replied, sitting down next to Kakuzu.

"What are you doing now?"

"What am I doing, huh?" Hidan turned his head to Kakuzu and raised his head a little looking at the banker with his eyes wide open like a creeper. "I'm watching you…"

"Go to bed." Kakuzu grumbled, knowing that no matter what happened, Hidan would eventually end up in his room, hogging the blanket and snuggling into the miser. It was almost scary how cuddly the sleeping Jashinist could be. Especially when he awoke the next morning and woke up the entire house with shouts claiming that he was being molested.

Hidan merely shook his head and scooted his chair closer to Kakuzu's. "No."

"Hidan…"

The masochist climbed out of his chair and into Kakuzu's lap. "No."

"For the last time, go to bed!"

The zealot wrapped an arm around Kakuzu's neck and pulled him into a quick kiss. "No."

"Fine. Just stay quiet." Kakuzu growled, already back to work. Hidan remained quiet, his eyes watching Kakuzu's work, hand occasionally reaching out to grab a paper, only to be smacked away by Kakuzu. Finally, the miser gave up on trying to get any work done and rose to his feet, setting Hidan down on the ground. "Come on." The Jashinist obediently followed the banker up the stairs and into his room.

Konan smiled as she shut the door and crossed the room, crawling into her side of the bed. "Hidan's spending the night again." she said.

"I figured that. Since he's always over here." Pain growled, flipping a page in the book he was reading.

"Yet you don't kick him out." Konan remarked, smiling as she scooted closer to her boyfriend.

"If I didn't kick Tobi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi out, why would I start with Hidan?" he asked, not looking away from his book.

"Dunno." Konan smiled as she snuggled into Pain's side. "But you've certainly got a big heart to do all this."

"It's for the Akatsuki." he reminded her.

"Sure it is. Now shut off the lights. I wanna cuddle."


End file.
